A Middle School Omnibus
by The Blue Queen of Clubs
Summary: A collection of crack stories my friends and I wrote using the sentence game. I promise they are highly amusing.
1. Chapter the First

**A/N: Okay, so this is basically a collection of stories my friends and I wrote while playing the sentence game…the name's have all been changed (at one of my friends requests…) but other than that, this is basically just amusing crack-fics. **** But they're funny. Trust me.**

** Also, grammatical errors are not my fault. That is the way they were written.**

** Omnibus: compilation**

** And no, I have no idea what a frogmonkey is. Or an octomom. Blame my friends for that one.**

Oo0oO

_The First Once Upon A Time, aka. My Friends and I Are Bored In Algebra 1_

Once upon a time, I said "Hey stranger!" Then I smiled at the girl. She laughed and smiled, shaking her head. I asked if she was lost, but she said "No, I'm just not found." She ran away, and I followed her into the forest. She ran past a cave, and disappeared. The girl found a flower, but I didn't see it, and so I went home. Then I looked out my window and saw a banana, and by it the girl. A frogmonkey appeared in my toilet next to the squid, and muffin inked itself and cried. Then I went to sleep, and I saw a cow who pushed me off a giant blue pickle. Then I woke up and milk the cow. The cow kicked my nuts, and ran off. ROFL.

Then I went to Target to get some nice ice, and saw the girl! She took a knife and chopped my hand into a salad made of apples and goats.

Then I stabbed myself and died tragically. But I came back to life as a octomom. And died.

The End! (That means no more writing!)

This message was brought to you by Pink Elephants Encorp. (aka. Me and my friends)

Oo0oO

**A/N: Yeah...=) hope you enjoy the pure, undiluted crack-ness of this fic. **


	2. Chapter the Second

**A/N: Yeah…here's the second one we did. I did it with different people, and I changed all the names….**

Oo0oO

_With Princess (Including Kate) and Robot Squirrels, aka. The Time We Decided to Make This English as Well_

Once Upon a place, Cinderella, who legally changed her name to Riley (she realized her name was stupid), was transported to 2011. As soon as she got there she fell in love with the already married Prince William. Which totally sucked, cause Prince William was totally amazing. She became so obsessed that she decided to stalk him by sending robot squirrels to eliminate his spouse, but Kate has laser eye powers and destroyed them all. She then hired a butt kicking ninja named Kat. To come over Kat brought her slave Jake. Who killed Kat to gain his freedom by turning into a wolf and mauling her. The Jake joined forces with Riley, who also called upon her friend Rapunzel, who changed her name to Lucy. Lucy used her super-long hair as a lasso to reach into Kate's bedroom a window and tie her to a chair. She then sent her pet monkey, Fez, who was purchased in Wisconsin, the land of cheese, to sit and poke Kate's face. But Kate (being an overprotective maniac) pulled out a rocket launcher and blew through her chains…and through Fez the monkey. At the last second Fez turned to a human and protected himself with a magic shield. Fez was actually an all powerful mage who was very powerful. Then Kat came back to life like a boss and muzzled/leashed Jake with her newfound super strength. Kat called upon her magical turtles to destroy Riley once and for all to protect Kate. Suddenly Jake switch places with Fez the all powerful monkey and destroyed Kat blasting her soul into a black hole. And since Kat was dead, Riley was safe, and so was Lucy. And they, being wonderful people, revived Kat, who then killed Kate. They didn't even bother having a funeral for her. They just fed her body to Fez's cousin, Cheddar. Unfortunately, Cheddar got salmonella from Kate and died slowly. That was also the first day of 2012, so after the wedding of Riley and William Fez switched back with Jake and Jake died. Fez then turned Lucy into a giant cow and tried to ride her. However, Riley killed Fez, saved Jacob, and…

They All Lived Happily Ever After


	3. Chapter the Third

**A/N: Here's the third one…half way through I think…**

**I have no idea what a wimperdoodle is.**

**The (1) that you will run across is for me to tell you that Charles Xavier and Storm are a reference to X-Men.**

Oo0oO

_In Which We Were All Magical Beings, aka. The Time We Made This a Habit_

Once upon a time, in a land far far away, their lived a wimperdoodle named Fez, whose favorite pastime was picking his nose with a toothbrush. One day he came across a witch named Lucy who loves cottage cheese. Lucy also made Fez into the wimperdoodle he is now. Then a boy named Steven flew in on a giant, majestic pink unicorn, which was following a werewolf named Mr. Fluffypants. The unicorn and werewolf were BFF's until they found out they wanted to eat each other. That posed a problem. To fix this problem, the werewolf consulted his student counselor from Wolf High who told him to talk to a peer mediator. The peer suggested that the unicorn and the werewolf only contact through the telephone, which prevented their hungry instincts from kicking in. To help the counselor consulted Lucy and Fez who quickly became friends. Lucy turned Fez human again and said she was possessed by a vampire named Riley. Riley leaving Lucy's body sprang out and the man Steven who immediately fled, leaving Riley in vampire form to deal with Lucy, Fez, the unicorn, and Mr. Fluffypants. Riley tried to throw ice cream-filled water balloons at them, but Lucy used her witchy powers to create a force field made of cream puffs. Quickly everyone decided to befriend Julie and chase Steven who abandoned them. Steven being betrayed by his stead, teleported himself to his home planet in another galaxy. And Riley, delighted in her newfound friends, cast a spell which allowed the unicorn and Mr. Fluffypants to be together with wanting to eat each other. The unicorn, named Kat, and Mr. Fluffypants fell deeply in love and had 39 were-unicorn children. After that Lucy gave Fez powers with her magical orb. Fez and Lucy used their power to make Riley human, and Fez with his magic orb gave Riley power to control the weather. Riley was then trained by Charles Xavier (1) to control her powers. And she became known as Storm. She then teamed up with Fez and Lucy, and they protected the world from all things evil and shirtless. Like the evil vampire Jake who turned Riley into a vampire in the beginning. Which makes no sense because Jackie is a werewolf..but then again, Twilight is a different sotry…anyways…Riley turned Jake good and they

ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER!

THE END!


	4. Chapter the Fourth

**A/N: The shortest one yet…we forgot about it when we were writing it…and I'm assuming a rainicorn is a rainbow unicorn.**

Oo0oO

_The One Where I Set the World on Fire, aka. We Sat In English and Forgot About It_

Once there was a darkness. And from the darkness there came light. The light was created by a wind-swept orphan name Gecceppi, G.I for short. His friend was a beautiful rainicorn named Lucy and her husband a one-eyed panda named Fez. Unlike most one-eyed pandas Fez was born with oneeye in the center of his forehead. One day, an evil creature called Riley set the entire world on fire. Luckily the chinchilla Kat and her friend the hawk named Ella had their snow cone machine to put out the fire and save the world.

The End.


	5. Chapter the Fifth

**A/N: …this one was actually kinda cool. **

Oo0oO

_The One With Obvious Book References, aka. The One We All Liked ('Cause It Actually Made Sense)_


End file.
